1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-tank fuel filter for a lawnmower and more particularly pertains to preventing debris from entering a fuel tank of a lawnmower with an in-tank fuel filter for a lawnmower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fuel-filters is known in the prior art. More specifically, fuel-filters heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing debris from entering a fuel system of an engine are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,977 to Berger discloses a filler pipe end structure, in particular for a vehicle tank. U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,752 to O'Banion discloses a self-venting gas cap. U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,247 to Temmesfeld discloses an orifice ring for a filling cap. U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,130 to Lymme discloses an automobile gasoline impurities removal apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,545 to Stairn discloses a fuel filtering device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an in-tank fuel filter for a lawnmower that precludes dirt and other debris from entering a gas tank of a lawnmower or other such fuel system of a small combustion engine.
In this respect, the in-tank fuel filter for a lawnmower according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing debris from entering a fuel tank of a lawnmower.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved in-tank fuel filter for a lawnmower which can be used for preventing debris from entering a fuel tank of a lawnmower. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.